Tiger Woods Career Renaissance (2016 to 2019)
Overview The ''Tiger Woods Career Renaissance ''is a stretch of good performance and great golf from Tiger Woods from 2016 to 2019. It is oftenly called "The Renaissance" because Tiger Woods was previously a very good golfer. The Start 2016 US Open The Renaissance is most commonly said to have started at the 2016 US Open at Oakmont, Pennsylvania. Tiger Woods started with an opening round 79 (+8) at Oakmont on Thursday. On Friday and Saturday, Tiger Woods shot a 66 and 68, respectively, pulling him back to even par for the tournament and a tie for 17th. Paired with Phil Mickelson (-1) for his final round, the media goes into a absolute frenzy. Millions of extra viewers tune in to the final round in hopes of seeing Tiger make a run at another major. It wasn't Tiger who made a run at the title, but it was Phil Mickelson. Mickelson shot a final round -2 (69) to finish at 3-under par and a tie for 11th place. Tiger, on the other hand, shot a one-under 70 to finish at -1 and a tie for 15th place. The 2016 US Open was ultimately won by New Zealand's Danny Lee at 7-under par, striking down leaders Rory McIlroy and Jordan Spieth with a final round 67, ultimately beating McIlroy by one stroke. Final Standings Notables Media Aftermath The Massive Media Reactions after the results of the US Open were unparalleled by any other set of media coverage in the history of media. The Media interviewed Tiger 10 times in one day, setting a new Guinness World record for the most times interviewed in one day. Many Golf Experts pose a question that seemingly has no answer: Is Tiger Woods back for good? Performance at QuickenLoans National Tiger was set to appear the following week at the QuickenLoans National from June 23-26. Of Course, the media flocks to it. Tiger shoots a 5-under 67 practice round on Wednesday. The Vegas Casino odds had Tiger Woods with the top odds to win, at 4 to 1. Performance Tiger Bogeyed the Opening hole to fall to +1, before birdieing holes 2 and 3 to get to 1-under par. Tiger Finished with a 4-under 68, placing Tiger in a co-lead with South Africa's Louis Oosthuizen. Tiger Woods made it to 10-under par for the final round. Tiger shot a final round 73, finishing a -9, 2 strokes off of winner Anirban Lahiri's score of 11-under par. Reaction Of Course, the Media goes crazy. Many are saying that at the age of 40, Tiger Woods has managed to Revolutionize his game and bring his career back to life. Rest of 2016 Ultimately, Tiger had several more good finishes in 2016. Tiger finished in a Tie for 20th place at the Open Championship at Royal Troon at 2-under par, a Tournament that was ultimately won by Japan's Hideki Matsuyama at 9-under par. Tiger Woods also finished Tied for 17th place at 9-under par at the PGA Championship, a tournament that was won by Jordan Spieth, giving the Americans there only major of the calendar year and making it the first year since the creation of the 4 majors in 1934 that golfers from the United States have not won a 2/4 majority of the majors. Tiger Woods went on to have several more top 10 finishes, and winning the 2016 John Deere Classic at 15-under par. Tiger Woods also had one hole in one on a practice round at Augusta National, making it Tiger's first hole in one in 7 years. In a interview with FOX, Tiger said he had felt "Better than he did 10 years ago". Tiger Woods finished 7th in the FedEx Cup and was ranked 35th in the world at the end of 2016, climbing a record 286 World Golf Ranking Spots and a record 171 FedEx Cup Spots. 2017 Tiger Woods started 2017 with a bang, winning the Farmers Insurance Open in February at 17-under par, setting a new course record. In a interview with CBS on March 1st, Tiger Woods said he "felt better than he had in years" and "he hoped to win another major". Tiger had 3 more top-10 finishes before the Masters in April 2017. Tiger Woods moved up to become the 15th best golfer in the world and was ranked #3 in the FedEx Cup. 2017 Masters Tiger Woods entered the 2017 Masters rejuvenated, feeling the best he did in years, and poised to win his 16th major. In a Unusually Rainy and gloomy week, with high winds and bad scoring, Tiger Woods won his 5th masters championship after shooting 74-70-71-72 (-1), winning in a 6-hole playoff with Jordan Spieth, Henrik Stenson, and Justin Rose (Rose was eliminated with a bogey on the 3rd playoff hole, Spieth was eliminated with a triple bogey on the 5th playoff hole). Category:Golf Category:Renaissance